1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to cloud computing based systems and services and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating a collective intelligence database in order to recommend a resource for improving a computer and/or user experience.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of the advancement of computer-based technologies, it is desirable to achieve high performance. Computers perform various day-to-day-operations, such as communicating with other people (e.g., through Instant Messages (IM) and emails), conducting research (e.g., through educational websites, digital libraries and expert discussion forums), playing online games and/or watching movies, performing business applications, performing online transactions (e.g., online securities trading and bank account management and/or the like) and/or the like. Computer resources, such as, hardware devices (e.g., a RAM, a Network Interface Card (NIC), a graphic card and/or the like) and/or software programs (e.g., operating system, device drivers, and/or the like), must be optimally configured to achieve such high performance in a secure environment.
For example, computer gaming software may operate optimally with certain computer graphics adaptors. Hence, it is desirable to install and/or configure these computer graphic adaptors. As another example, the user may install an operating system that requires a minimum of two Giga Bytes (GB) of memory (i.e., RAM), but there may be only one GB of available memory on the computer. Increasing the amount of available memory by one GB or two GB should enhance the stability and performance of the computer and/or user experience.
Generally, the hardware devices and/or software programs are manually configured and/or installed by the user and/or an administrator. Unfortunately, this is difficult, error prone and a tedious procedure. Manual configuration of the hardware devices and/or software programs consumes valuable time and resources. The administrator is unable to advise the user regarding specific hardware device and/or software programs to install. Such advice may be based on information (e.g., data regarding hardware devices, software programs and/or the like) that is provided by a plurality of computer users. Such information, however, is either not available or unknown. As a result, optimal configuration and/or installation of the hardware devices and/or the choice of software programs cannot be achieved.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for generating collective intelligence to recommend a resource for improving a computer.